habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Onus Squad - Esquadrão Onus
'NOTE: NOTA' This page is written in English (EN) first and translated to Portuguese (PT) next. Esta página é escrita em Inglês (EN) primeiro e traduzida para Português (PT) a seguir. INTRO (EN): "Onus", from Latin, indicates accountability \ responsibility (Wikipedia). Hello! I'm BardoVelho, an Habitican since 2016 and leader of Onus Squad Party. I'm very passionate about Habitica, my Party and everyone willing to use Habitica for habit improvement. I consider myself a power user after more than a year of daily reading Wiki articles and developing a personal Habitica game environment that works really great for improving my life\goals\energy, and I have huge motivation to share this knowledge and help others. I have a year subscription, many gems and a lot of bought quests waiting to be completed in group. Onus Squad party is, first of all, an active party for altruistic support and motivation. There's a mandatory Party challenge, "Onus Squad Rituals", that help us share our "Wins, Wounds, Whys, What's, and When's", a short weekly resume and analysis of our personal adventures and how to improve them. That makes us know and help each other better. We do "Water Bending" (Gold Points bet optional challenge for water drinking in group), we are Polyglots (we communicate in English (mainly), Portuguese (secondly), Spanish, French, Italian, and German), and sometimes we have dedicated party challenges where we face Big Bosses and earn extra points! All these challenges exist to make us be really ONUS, meaning accountable and responsible for each other, in great harmony and group spirit. Besides all this, we do Quest Marathons (doing EVERY quest available, one at a time - we are now on our 2nd Marathon) and we have other fun internal Party mechanics (you have to be inside the Party to know what they are)! If you are an Egg\Pet\Mount special quest collector, if you are active and need accountability partners, this is the perfect Party for you! _ 'INTRO (PT'): Onus, do Latim, significa podermos contar uns com os outros\responsabilidade de equipa (Wikipedia). Olá! Eu sou BardoVelho, um Habiticano desde 2016 e líder da Equipa Esquadrão Onus (Onus Squad). Sou muito apaixonado pelo Habitica, pela minha Equipa e por todos aqueles que estão interessados em usar o Habitica para melhorar os seus hábitos. Considero-me um power user depois de ler diariamente, durante mais de um ano, artigos da Wiki e por desenvolver um ambiente pessoal de jogo no Habitica que funciona muito bem para melhorar a minha vida\objetivos\energia, e tenho enorme motivação em partilhar este conhecimento e ajudar outras pessoas. Tenho uma subscrição de um ano, muitas gemas e bastantes Missões à espera de serem feitas em grupo. A equipa Esquadrão Onus é, primeiro que tudo, uma equipa ativa para apoio e motivação altruístas. Existe um Desafio mandatório dentro da Equipa "Rituais do Esquadrão Onus (Onus Squad Rituals)", que nos ajuda a partilhar as nossas "Conquistas, Feridas, Porquês, O Quês, e Quandos (Wins, Wounds, Whys, What's, and When's)", um curto resumo e análise semanal das nossas aventuras pessoais e como melhorá-las. Isso faz com que nos conheçamos e nos ajudemos melhor, mutuamente. Fazemos "Dobragem de Água (Water Bending)" (aposta opcional em Pontos de Ouro para beber água em grupo), somos Poliglotas (comunicamos em Inglês (principalmente), Português (secundariamente), Espanhol, Francês, Italiano, e Alemão), e por vezes temos Desafios dedicados à equipa onde enfrentamos Chefões (grandes monstros) e ganhamos pontos extra! Todos estes desafios existem para nos fazer ser realmente ONUS, isto é, tornarmo-nos responsáveis e tomarmos conta uns dos outros, em grande harmonia e espírito de grupo. Para além de tudo isto, fazemos Maratonas de Missões (realizar TODAS as Missões que existem, uma de cada vez - vamos agora na 2ª Maratona) e temos outras mecânicas divertidas dentro da nossa Equipa (terás que estar cá dentro para saber quais são)! Se és um colecionador de Ovos\Crias\Montadas de missões especiais, se és ativo e precisas de companheiros com quem possas contar, esta é a Equipa perfeita para ti! ___ (Under cunstruction:) Rules: 1) Please don't be a silent warrior! Be active. '''Enter the '''Onus Squad Rituals challenge and do the task Onus Table (a weekly summary) from that challenge. Accept or decline Quests everytime you're invited. Reply to the leader if a Personal Message is sent ("Receive Private Message" option must be ON in your profile). I'm sorry but if you're not active in the Party, you have to go! If you wish to come back, you're welcome, as long as you are active and try to be your best self! Message the leader BardoVelho if you wish to re-join the party. 2) Use the Circle Of Protection (can't be kicked out from the party) if you need a longer break. Don't Rest in the Inn for long without sendind a message to the party Guild. It's totally ok (and advised) to take a break if you need it, but if you don't tell us, you're not being accountable. If you need to Rest in the Inn for more than 3 days or an Habitica longer break, please announce the rest period in the Guild chat, and you'll get a Circle Of Protection! If you are resting in the Inn and you didn't told anyone, you might be warned of invited to leave the party. 3) Please ask questions about the Party in the Guild chat (not the Party chat). Do not PM the leader with group questions. Answers will always be published in the Guild chat: we have a dedicated guild for communication and we stopped using the Party chat, because system messages were cluttering and deleting our conversation. 4) Please read the Community Guidelines ''' if you haven't already, and follow them. Habiticans are inspiring helpful people, brave warriors that like changing for the better and stepping up a notch in their evolution. 5) Please read the '''Party description and the Guild description after you are invited to both, and present yourself in the Guild chat, not the Party chat. ___ Questions for new recruits: 1) Are you an active Habitican, and will be for the following months? 2) Will you join the main Party challenge, Onus Squad Rituals, as soon as you enter? 3) Are you willing to buy, at least, one Pet Quest (spend 4 gems) to help the Party? : Check the Gems article on how to get them. You can also Buy Gems with Google Play credit earned through Google Rewards, but it will take time. : The fastest way is to go to Gems & Subscription in the App and buy 4 gems with your cellphone credit. : The cheapest and more challenging way is to enter one day challenges from very active guilds, like the Pomodoro Playground or Short-Term Goal Accountability . 4) Did you read the Party rules section and agree to all of them? Please answer these 4 questions, honestly, in a Personal Message to the Party leader BardoVelho . If you have any rare Quest Scrolls (Pet or Magic Hatching Potion Quests ONLY, not the other common ones that one can easily buy with Gold Points), please share the ones you have when messaging the Party leader. Also, if you are on Discord , please share your Discord username when you message the Party leader, so that you get invited to the dedicated server of the Onus Squad: it's not mandatory to be on Discord, but it's strongly recomended, because there the message system is better, plus there is no 200 message limiting like there is in Habitica. ___ Tips for Onus Squad party members: There are several techniques to Prevent Damage from dailies to you and the Party. Please consider using these if you know that you will hurt the Party with 8 HP or more. Go to the Data Display Tool to check the estimate damage to you and the Party. If you wish, you can use Habitican Wardrobes to increase your stats by rapidly dressing yourself with the best equipment, before casting spells. You can also equip yourself with your best INT equipment before CRON, to get more MP at the start of the day! Check the Habitican Wardrobes Wiki for more great tips on how to use this tool! About Buffs: If you need Buff Skills from party members, just ask in the Party chatroom! Example: ""ALL Healers, please cast Protective Aura (I need CONstitution to face some negative Habits), and Blessing (I'm low on life and need to recover my HP). All Warriors, please cast Intimidating Gaze to increase party CONstitution." You can also exchange Mana Points with a Party member using FCV, and ask other classes to cast spells that you need. Skills available for the Party: *Mage: Earthquake - All party members gain a buff to INTelligence (Based on: Unbuffed INT). *Mage: Ethereal Surge - Party members (except other mages) gain Mana Points (Based on: INT). *Rogue: Tools of the Trade - All party members gain a buff to their PERception (Based on: Unbuffed PER). *Warrior: Intimidating Gaze - Party members each gain a buff to their CONstitution (Based on: Unbuffed CON). *Healer: Protective Aura - Party members each gain a buff to their CONstitution (Based on: Unbuffed CON). *Healer: Blessing - Increases the Health of every player in the party (HP cannot rise above 50) (Based on: CON and INT). Warriors: please do not cast Valorous Presence. This will cause quests to end too fast, and we don't like this because it can be unmotivating when the quest ends too easily. ___ Next quests: Check Onus Squad Description. Quests done: we now have a google sheet document with all the quests done and respective relevant information. List (updated in 08/01/2019): Infestation of the NowDo Nudibranches (1) Mayhem in Mistiflying, Part 3: In Which a Mailman is Extremely Rude (1) Mayhem in Mistiflying, Part 2: In Which the Wind Worsens (1) Mayhem in Mistiflying, Part 1: In Which Mistiflying Experiences a Dreadful Bother (1) Convincing the Unicorn Queen (1) Attack of the Mundane, Part 3: The Laundromancer (2) Attack of the Mundane, Part 2: The SnackLess Monster (2) Attack of the Mundane, Part 1: Dish Disaster! (2) Vice, Part 3: Vice Awakens (1) Vice, Part 2: Find the Lair of the Wyrm (2) Vice, Part 1: Free Yourself of the Dragon's Influence (1) The Be-Wilder (1) The Basi-List (2) Dilatory Distress, Part 1: Message in a Bottle (2) King of the Dinosaurs (1) The Birds of Preycrastination (2) The Dilatory Derby (1) Dilatory Distress, Part 2: Creatures of the Crevasse (2) Egg Hunt (5) The Call of Octothulu (2) The Hedgebeast (1) The Fowl Frost (1) The Magical Axolotl (1) The Night-Owl (2) Monstrous Mandrill and the Mischief Monkeys (1) The Rat King (2) Ride the Night-Mare (1) Swamp of the Clutter Frog (1) Wail of the Whale (2) Dilatory Distress, Part 3: Not a Mere Maid (2) Guide the Turtle (1) The Fiery Gryphon (1) Such a Cheetah (1) Help! Harpy! (2) The Spirit of Spring (2) Rooster Rampage (1) Escape the Cave Creature (1) The Golden Knight, Part 1: A Stern Talking-To (5) The Golden Knight, Part 2: Gold Knight (1) The Golden Knight, Part 3: The Iron Knight (1) The Icy Arachnid (1) The Serpent of Distraction (2) The Sabre Cat (1) The Indulgent Armadillo (2) The Mootant Cow (1) The Dinosaur Unearthed (1) The Tangle Tree (1) The Snail of Drudgery Sludge (1) Recidivate, Part 1: The Moonstone Chain (5) Recidivate, Part 2: Recidivate the Necromancer (1) Recidivate, Part 3: Recidivate Transformed (1) The Killer Bunny (1) The CRITICAL BUG (1) Terror in the Taskwoods, Part 1: The Blaze in the Taskwoods (1) Terror in the Taskwoods, Part 2: Finding the Flourishing Fairies (1) Terror in the Taskwoods, Part 3: Jacko of the Lantern (1) The Kraken of Inkomplete (1) The Jelly Regent (1) Find The Cub (1) The Thunder Ram (1) The Nefarious Ferret (1) The Feral Dust Bunnies (2) Lunar Battle, Part 1: Find the Mysterious Shards (1) The Somnolent Sloth (1) Lunar Battle, Part 2: Stop the Overshadowing Stress (1) Trapper Santa (1) Lunar Battle, Part 3: The Monstrous Moon (1) The Trampling Triceratops (1) Stoïkalm Calamity, Part 1: Earthen Enemies (1) Stoïkalm Calamity, Part 2: Seek the Icicle Caverns (1) The Guinea Pig Gang (1) Stoïkalm Calamity, Part 3: Icicle Drake Quake (1) The Push-and-Pull Peacock (1) Bye, Bye, Butterfry (1) The Dysheartener (1) Category:The Armory Category:Parties